Taste in Men
by Mrs. Flower O'Shea
Summary: Eiri Yuki, the ice heated novelist has reasons behind his hatefulness, and aggression against Shuichi Shindou but things aren't always like they seem
1. Taste in Men

Hi everybody, I hope you enjoy my new story

I do not own the characters.

OoOoOoOoO

Title: Taste in Men

Pages: 5

Category: Anime-Gravitation

Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Eiri/Ryuichi, Hiro/? Suguru/? K/? Touma/?

OoOoOoOoO

' Thoughts '

" Talking "

_Flashbacks_

**Singing**

OoOoOoOoO

Taste in Men

'Shuichi is a dumb ass no brained, pink haired baka.' Thought the chain smoking, blond novelist.

"Why do I even tolerate him?" Yuki asked himself, " He means nothing, he is just a generic replacement," he once again told himself.

Shuichi, being even more idiotic than usual, had burst into a meeting that the blond was having with Mitzuki, his editor, dressed in complete Lolita drag.

Yuki had thrown him out of the apartment, and changed the locks while the brat was supposed to be at N.G.

"He will never measure up to Ryuichi," he said choking on the name.

Eiri's eyes flooded with tears from uttering that forbidden name of his one time lover, and his only love.

Grasping for any memory to keep the floodgates closed, his subconscious landed on his first date with Ryu. No matter how long it had been, it was as clear to him as yesterday. It was the summer before he went to New York to study under Kitzawa-sensi.

_*Flashback*_

_'Ryuichi, the Ryuichi, the most beautiful person that has ever graced the earth with their mer presence asked me to the summer festival.' thought the nervous teen._

_Ryu was suppose to come pick Eiri up in at seven, _(time: 6:50) _the little blond was so excited that every minute felt like hours. A knock on the door sprang him out of his nervous pacing, and he went to open the door._

_As he opened the door, his eyes went wide at the sight of the handsome, older boy standing there._

_"Eiri!" Ryuichi, squeed before promptly glomping him, which had them both tumbling to the hard floor._

_"Oomph!"_

_"Sorry, Eiri-kun," giggled the dark haired beauty._

_"It's fine Ryu, I missed you," Eiri replied, blushing at the feel of the elder one lying on top of him._

_"Really Eiri-kun? I missed you too!" Ryuichi exclaimed while climbing of the frazzled blond._

_Eiri grabbed Ryuichi's offered hand and let the elder pull him off of the floor, while dusting of his blue jeans and tee shirt._

_"Are you ready to go to the festival?" a smiling Ryuichi asked._

_"Yeah, lets go."_

_Eiri walked over to the mat by the door and pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys off of the nearby stand and then they were ready to roll. The young couple stepped outside and walked to the elder's car._

_They both buckled up and Ryuichi backed out of the drive._

_The young Uesugi was always slightly nervous when the childish Ryuichi drove, but it seemed like only his mature personality was in control, or at least whenever Eiri was in the car._

_Soon enough they were on the highway; the festival held in downtown Kyoto their destination._

_While they were driving along Ryuichi took one hand off of the steering wheel, and took hold of the blonde's hand._

_Ryu peeked a look over at Eiri, smiling he turned forward once again, the memory of the sixteen year olds red face prompting him to hold on even tighter._

_After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Ryuichi pulled into a parking space a few streets down from the festival._

_Opening the door, Ryuichi climbed out of the battered car, Eiri following his example. The dark-haired boy walked around the car and put his arm around the fair one's shoulders._

_The couple started walking towards the streets crowded with many stalls, booths, and people. After walking around for a few minutes they ended up around the game stalls._

_"Eiri, let's go play this game!" Squealed Ryuichi._

_"Okay Ryu," he replied, walking towards the ring toss game that had caught Ryuichi's child like attention. Pulling out the yen for the game, Eiri traded the money for the three rings required to play the game._

_Taking a deep breath, and trying to steady his shaking hands, Eiri tossed the first ring and it spun precariously on the rod before it finally slid down to the base._

_"Go Eiri!" Yelled a very hyper and excited rock star._

_Sighing, the teen tossed the next ring, which went on much easier than the first. _

_Holding his breath, the blond tossed the final ring, it spun around the top, again and again, and finally slipped down the rod completely._

_"Eiri you won! I never win the games!" Ryuichi said, and started rambling on about the cruel, cruel carnival games and their dire hatred of him._

_"What prized do you want, kid?" asked the worker._

_Eiri pointed towards a pink bear/bunny combination of a plushy._

_Handing Eiri the prize and then turning around to help the next customer the worker grinned at the young love that was devoting right outside of his booth._

_Eiri turned around and handed the toy to Ryuichi._

_"Here, Ryu-kun I want you to keep this always." Eiri said, blushing for the umpteenth time that night._

_"Eiri, awe it's so cute, I'll call him Kumagoru." Ryuichi said, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "You are my favorite, Eiri." He said before harshly jumping on Eiri and pulling him to the ground._

_"Hahaha," Eiri said, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and excitement._

_"Kawaii," Ryu whispered, teasingly into the blonde's ear. Then the dark haired god leaned down and passionately kissed Eiri, right there in front of everyone._

_Surprised Eiri recovered quickly and kissed Ryuichi back with as much force his small body could muster._

_Swearing he could see fireworks, Ryu felt his knees go weak._

_Reluctantly, Ryu pulled back. 'Til that moment in time he didn't know what the big fuss about kissing was, but kissing Eiri was like getting shocked. Exhilarating, a little painful, and it left him tingling._

_Finally they both got to there feet and dusted themselves off._

_"Ryu-kun, do you want to walk around for a while?" Eiri asked, while brushing the last speck of dirt off of his ass._

_"Sure Eiri-baby whatever you want."_

_Feeling bold, Eiri grabbed the elder's hand and started leading him along the many stalls and booths._

_"Eiri, do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?" Ryuichi asked, hope and childish glee making his eyes gleam like the stars that were now shining above them._

_"It would be my pleasure." Eiri replied, loving the way he had just made his Ryuichi smile._

_They raced over and got inline for the ride. After a five-minute wait they got their turn and climbed into the ride._

_The wheel started turning and both teens were enjoying themselves immensely, after another turn the ride started stopping to let off other passengers._

_They had started moving again only to get stopped at the very top of the ride._

_"The view is beautiful." Eiri whispered in awe._

_"Yes it is." Ryuichi said, looking longingly at Eiri. "Eiri?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"I...I think I love you." Ryuichi said, his face showing no hint of his child like facade._

_Hearing these sweet words, Eiri jumped into Ryuichi and kissed him 'til they both saw stars._

_"Be mine." Ryu whispered breathlessly into the other's ear._

_"Forever." Eiri replied._

_After a few more minutes, they got off of the ride. Ryuichi led Eiri back to his car. They got into the vehicle and drove to Ryuichi's apartment. The couple then made sweet love, only stopping once the sun encased them both in its gleaming brightness._

_* End Flashback *_

"Forever," Yuki whispered a ghost of a smile shadowing his quivering lips.

After being with his sweet lover only for a couple months, Eiri's father sent him to New York and away from the only person to make him feel alive.

When Eiri did finally return, he discovered that Ryuichi had left Grasper and went to America.

Still to this day people thought that killing Kitzawa was what made Eiri a cold being with a heart made of the coldest ice.

No one ever figured out that it was because he had lost his one and only love.

"My Ryuichi, " he whispered on last time.

Please review I will only continue this story if people ask otherwise it will stay a one shot forever (Insert evil laughter) ._.


	2. My Sweet Prince

Hello my sweetlings, here is the next little tidbit in my story Taste in Men. I hope you enjoy it and if you review I will give you a cookie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, I do not own the song My Sweet Prince

OoOoOoOoO

Title: Taste in Men

Pages: 4

Category: Anime-Gravitation

Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Eiri/Ryuichi, Hiro/? Suguru/?, K/?, Touma/?

OoOoOoOoO

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

**Singing**

OoOoOoOoO

My Sweet Prince

"K-san, why do I have to keep singing the same song over like a billion times?" whined Ryuichi.

"Because Ryu, Mr. Shiny Gun in my Hand says so." K replied while swinging a gun around his finger, which had Ryu hitting the floor in two point two seconds flat.

"K-san, K-san, I will get the words right this time, I swear just don't shoot me!" Ryuichi begged, crying his eyes out over his seemingly imminent death by manager.

"Ryuichi, don't cry," K said with a strange, but scary smile spread across his face.

"Okay," he said, standing up and drying his tears. He then walked over to the microphone in the recording booth.

Ryu started singing the song he wrote for his long lost but never forgotten love.

**Never thought you'd make me perspire**

**Never thought I'd do you the same**

**Never thought I'd fill with desire**

**Never thought I'd feel so ashamed**

_Ryuichi had just stripped his boyfriend of all his offending clothes and thrown him down on the bed. Both boys were naked and slicked with the sweat of their building passion. Ryu took the lead and proceeded to fuck Eiri senseless. Climax was close for both, when they heard the door to Eiri's bedroom open._

_"Eiri what the hell is going on?" demanded Uesugi-sama_

**Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away**

**So before I end my day, remember...**

**My sweet prince, you are the one**

**My sweet prince, you are the one**

_They spent a lazy day at the elder's apartment, exploring each other completely and totally._

_"Eiri it's my fault your father hit you, he wouldn't have if he didn't see you with me, I am so sorry." Ryuichi said, gently stroking the bruised skin left from his father's belt._

_"It's fine Ryu, you take all the pain away." Eiri said dreamily._

**Never thought I'd have to retire**

**Never thought I'd have to abstain**

**Never thought all this could back fire**

**Close up the hole in my vein**

_"Eiri, no he can't make you go away. You can't leave me, please don't leave me." Screamed Ryuichi, as tears streamed down his face._

_"I...I'm sorry Ryu, I love you. H...he told me I had to go, God this is so fucked up. If I don't go Ryu, he'll come after you. God Ryuichi if he hurt you that would destroy me._

_"Fuck, Eiri he has already destroyed you. Look in the mirror, look at what he has done to your body," he screamed. "I don't even want to think about what he has done to your soul!"_

**Me and my valuable friend can fix all the pain away**

**So before I end my day, remember**

**My sweet prince**

**You are the one**

**My sweet prince **

**You are the one**

**You are the one**

**You are the one**

**You are the one**

**You are the one**

_"God damn it Eiri!" Ryuichi yelled when he woke up to an empty bed and a note. _

_He was gone; Ryu didn't know where his damnable father had sent him._

_Ryuichi got up and walked to his dresser where he had hid his pills. He started taking them when he was fourteen, right after his parents had kicked him out. For a long time they were the only things that took away his pain. That is until Eiri had shown up in his life. He hadn't touched them since the first night they had made love._

_He downed the whole bottle in one swallow._

**Never thought I'd get any higher**

**Never thought you'd fuck with my brain**

**Never thought all this could expire**

**Never thought you'd go break the chain**

_After downing the pills, Ryuichi got the buzz of his life. He had never taken so many at one time before, but the pain was so fucking bad. Eiri had left without even saying good bye. The blonde didn't even tell him where he was being sent. The last thing Ryu remembered before blissful darkness swallowed him whole was the taste of Eiri's lips._

**Me and you baby**

**Still flush all the pain away**

**So before I end my day, remember**

**My sweet prince**

**You are the one**

**You are the one **

**You are the one**

**You are the one**

**You are the one**

**You are the one **

**You are the one**

**You are the one**

**You are the one**

**My sweet prince**

**My sweet prince**

"Ryuichi, that was it." K exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little schoolgirl.

Ryuichi didn't say anything, he just walked out of the recording booth and picked up Kumagoru and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Yeah Kuma, I miss Eiri-kun too. Ryuichi said.

K just looked at Ryuichi as tears started sliding down his woeful face

OoOoOoOoO

Thanks for reading my story. To receive promised virtual cookie, press review button at the bottom of the page, thank you.


	3. Sleeping with Ghosts

Hello sweetlings, I am back and sorry for the long wait in-between chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my awesome Tripp pants

OoOoOoOoO

Title: Taste in Men

Pages: 2

Category: Anime-Gravitation

Pairings: Yuki/Shuichi, Eiri/Ryuichi, Hiro/?, Suguru/?, Touma/?, K/Judy

OoOoOoOoO

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Singing**

OoOoOoOoO

Sleeping with Ghosts

K was getting precariously close to blowing someone's brains out. He had a depressed pop star, a gloomy pink bunny, and an impending deadline for a new album.

"Isn't life just fucking grand." K grumbled to himself.

"What's wrong honey?" Judy asked as she walked into the living room, a novel in her hand.

"Ryu is depressed and Kuma is even being gloomy," K replied, while blowing a stray piece of long blonde hair out of his face.

"It will get better honey, it always does," she soothed, not really paying him any mind and trying to focus on her new book.

K looked over to see that his wife was ignoring him with her nose buried in a book. He looked at the cover and almost pissed himself. On the back was a picture of an attractive man with the kanji spelling out Yuki Eiri on the spine.

"It can't be, can it?" K asked himself.

"What can't be?" Judy asked her bewildered husband.

"Nothing dear, I have to go into the office I'll be back in a little while," he said as he got up and kissed her gently on the cheek. Standing up and walking to the door, he left the house.

K was flipping out on the inside; he had seen that man before. He was younger though; Ryuichi had a picture of the blonde and himself on his nightstand. It had to be the same person, who else in all of Japan could look like that.

He finished walking down the sidewalk and hopped into his black SUV. Driving to the studio didn't take long; as soon as he parked K jumped out and ran into the building.

Not noticing all of his colleagues staring at him, K continued his purposeful walk. A brilliant plan was forming in his mind and it needed to be executed before he could talk himself out of it.

K pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. After an Extraordinarily long wait, he was on his way to his upper level office. When he finally reached his floor, he dead sprinted into his office and grabbed his desk phone.

He dialed a number, trying not to scream at every tone that rang.

"LAX, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need two round trip ticket on your next flight to Tokyo, Japan." K requested.

"Yes sir," the woman said, after telling her his information he hung up the phone.

"This better work." K said to himself, lighting a cigarette. His business was done, so he headed back to his house to pack, and then get Ryuichi ready. They were leaving for Japan the very next day.

OoOoOoOoO

I'm back and yes I have gone through and edited the first two chapters and changed the ending to this one. I couldn't figure out a way to work the old ending and it was giving me writer's block so I decided to just change it. I believe I have improved the story and I hope all of the fans from before will enjoy the progress I have made on this story and I am going to try and write a new chapter, see you guys soon. Don't forget to review!


	4. Every Me and Every You

I'm back, I hope you guys like this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

OoOoOoOoO

Title: Taste in Men

Pages: 3

Category: Anime-Gravitation

Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Eiri/Ryuichi, Hiro/?, Suguru/? K/Judy, Touma/?

OoOoOoOoO

' Thoughts '

" Talking "

Flashbacks Singing

OoOoOoOoO

Every Me and Every You

'Coffee, coffee, coffee' K thought as he slid out of bed before the sun had even rose. Trying not to wake his wife, he slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When he was clean and dressed he walked back into the bedroom, and grabbed his suitcase. Quietly he walked across the room and looked back towards his sleeping wife, and his son who had climbed into bed with them then night before.

Sighing he walked away from his family and into the kitchen and filled a mug with coffee and grabbed his keys and cigarettes off of the counter.

"I swear, Ryuichi better be awake when I get there," K mumbled to himself as he let himself out of the house. He lugged his bags to his SUV and drove towards the sex gods pent house apartment.

After ten minutes of light traffic he was there and then the process of pulling the still sleeping Ryuichi out of the apartment and getting him in the car without forgetting anything.

Twenty minutes after that they were both ready to go. Ryuichi was sitting in the passenger seat playing with Kumagoru and K was trying to beat the early morning traffic and get to the airport on time.

"K, you never told me why where going to Japan," Ryu stated.

" Ryuichi, where just going to go see some people, okay." K told the star, trying to hide his real intentions of reuniting the singer with the mysterious Yuki Eiri.

OoOoOoOoO

Going through the security check took forever but eventually we where on the plain heading towards Ryuichi native country.

"Kuma look at this, na no da!" Ryu exclaimed while looking out the window at the tiny looking cities and microscopic people.

K, feeling exhausted decided to take a nap and hope that the destructive duo in the next seat didn't cause the plain to crash.

OoOoOoOoO

"K-san, K-san! Wake up we have to get off of the plain," a loud voice screamed into K's ear.

"Huh." The American asked as he sat up. Looking around him he realized that the plain was empty and they must have finally made it to Japan.

Getting up, K grabbed his and the pop starts luggage and started walking down the aisle towards the exit of the plain.

"Come on Ryu, someone's waiting for us."

Child like glee surrounded his face, as Ryu bounced his way off of the plain and towards customs.

After a rather speedy inspection of themselves and their belongings, the duo made there way into the crowded airport.

"K which way is my surprise?" asked the brunette.

"Go towards the sign that says Hawaii." The blonde replied.

The singer ran off to the sign and almost had a heart attack at the sight that greeted him there.

"Touma!" he exclaimed, while trying to glomp his long time friend.

"Ryu, remember where we are," the trench coat wearing blonde reminded him, with a smile on his lips.

"Right," Ryu replied as he fixed his glasses and thought about his time spent with the man he was seeing right now. 'The concerts, parties, and drunken nights. He was married now, right?'

"Welcome home, Ryuichi," Touma said and then they made there way out of the airport and towards Japan, and all the memories that came with it.

OoOoOoOoO

Brand new chapters hot off the press, and ready to enjoy. For those who do enjoy leave a review, and those who don't leave a review. Flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is welcome (key word constructive.)


End file.
